Concerto
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Haruka loves listening to Michiru play and Michiro knows exactly how to use that to her advantage


**Hey guys, so this is a huge change of pace for me... this is the first time I've ever written yuri before :O I was so freaking happy when the new series of Sailor Moon Crystal came out because I love Haruka and Michiru (cousins my fucking ass - even the voice actresses didn't believe that one) and am loving them in the series so far although I do have a little catching up to do. Anyway I wanted to right some sweet, hot lady lovin' so here you go, I hope I've done a good job for my first go :D**

There was something so graceful about the way Michiru played the violin. The line of her arm as she moved the bow, the incline of her head as she kept the cool wood in place, the way her eyes fluttered shut when she was really feeling the music. She also used to move her body while she played as well – nothing big or showy or over the top like some musician – just a slight sway as if it were natural. It was why Haruka loved to watch her play so much.

Whenever she would take some time out to practise Haruka would try and continue concentrating on what she had been doing for as long as she possibly could but her desire to watch Michiru always won out in the end. She would always go and stand in the doorway of whichever room Michiru was in and watch her move until she felt as if she could get on and concentrate again and today was no different.

Well... today was a little different.

Today was running high temperatures of scorching sun and very little in the way of a breeze. Outside was boiling inside was almost unbearable.

Haruka had already been finding it difficult to concentrate on the book she was reading (because it was way too hot to do anything else) but when she heard the soft, subtle sounds of Michiru's violin drifting through the flat concentration because almost impossible.

She lay on the sofa, listening, closing her eyes and picturing the line of her lover's body as she played. That relaxed, peaceful look on her face that Haruka only ever saw while she was playing the violin or while she was coming down from the high of an orgasm. It was a thing of beauty, as was Michiru.

As Haruka lay there fantasising about Michiru a fluttering sensation settled in her stomach and she just couldn't resist any longer. She had to go and watch. She made her way over to the spare room. The door was open and Michiru had her back to it. Haruka stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and watched the slight sway in Michiru's hips as she moved her body along to the music.

Haruka's eyes trailed down from Michiru's hips, over the graceful line of her legs and slowly back up again. She had lost count of the number of times she had nestled between those parted thighs, watching Michiru's face contorting in pleasure as she brought her to her climax. Haruka bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, letting out a shaky exhale as her gaze continued upward to Michiru's backside. Even through the floaty material of her dress Haruka could see every line of Michiru's body, moving in the most delicious way possible, and all that Haruka could think about was taking her into the next room, getting her out of that dress and worshipping her body with soft kisses and light touches.

Haruka could feel her face heating up and her underwear becoming damp at the thought of parting Michiru's thighs and placing her face between them until Michiru was singing out a symphony of soft breathy moans. Without thinking she began to move her hand to the front of her trousers to relieve some of the tension until she could either take Michiru to bed or was no longer under her spell so she could go and take care of herself without disturbing her. It was at that moment Michiru turned around and saw her.

Haruka's hand snapped back to where it had been previously by her side, hoping that she looked casual. Michiru smiled at her and continued playing the last few bars of music so Haruka thought she probably had gotten away with it. That was a close call – _no more giving in like that again._

"You okay Haruka?" Michiru asked, her voice bringing Haruka out of her trance and back to the real world. She shook herself and smiled, hoping against hope that she looked as relaxed as she wanted to seem.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said and was thankful to hear that her voice wasn't coming out as breathless as she thought it might. "Just watching you play."

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked looking concerned. "Your face is really red." It was an innocent enough comment but Haruka was pretty sure it made her face go even redder. _She should have nothing to be embarrassment about though!_ She really had been watching Michiru play (granted she had also been thinking about eating her out and wanting to masturbate because of it but that was neither here nor there).

"I think it's a bit too hot," Haruka said. "I'm going to open a couple of windows to see if I can get a through breeze going."

"Sounds like a good idea," Michiru said smiling. Haruka nodded and pushed herself off the door frame. Once she was gone Michiru began to play again, a small smirk making its way around her lips.

It was almost almost laughable how unsubtle Haruka was. Michiru had seen what she was about to do. She had known Haruka was standing there, she had always been so in tune with her movements she could tell when she was standing behind her, when she was watching her and even when she was thinking about her. The way Haruka had snapped her hand back to her side and her face had practically burned when Michiru had turned around told her that Haruka's thoughts were not as work safe as she would lead Michiru to believe they were.

So Haruka really liked watching her play? Now that Michiru knew this she felt as if she had some kind of upper hand. She was definitely going to use this to her advantage, all she had to do was come up with the perfect plan and Haruka would be putty in her hands.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Michiru had nearly caught her trying to touch herself to her playing the violin and Haruka was pretty sure she had gotten away with it. Of course that didn't mean that she was going to ever chance it again (it was weird; who got turned on by their partner playing the violin? People with partners as gorgeous as Michiru, obviously). Thankfully she hadn't had the opportunity to.

Both she and Michiru had been so busy the last couple of days there hadn't been a lot of extra time for practising or lying around listening to said practising. The weather hadn't improved either. It was still blisteringly hot outside – never mind indoors – and, as a result, no one really had the energy to go anything. Or so Haruka thought.

She was lying on the sofa when she began to hear the soft sounds of Michiru's violin floating through the air. This time Haruka didn't even try to fight the desire to go and watch. She put down the paper she had been trying, and failing, to work on and followed the waves of music until she reached the bedroom. The door was open a crack so Haruka pushed it open the rest of the way and her mouth fell open at the sight before her.

Standing next to an open window, her body moving gently in time with the music was Michiru in nothing but her underwear.

Haruka stood staring, unable to believe the sight before her. She gave her arm a hard pinch to make sure that she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating but she seemed to be neither. She was staring at a vision of smooth skin and bright turquoise. Michiru's eyes were closed as she was feeling the pulse of the music, that calm expression on her face, and Haruka wanted nothing more than to walk over to her, take the violin out of her hands and throw her down on the bed.

Watching Michiru play normally was a thing of beauty but watching her do it in nothing but a few flimsy pieces of lace was like torture. Haruka looked her up and down, taking in the swell of her breasts as she breathed, the way she moved, the way the bottom piece of the underwear was slung so low without showing anything was almost criminal! The more Haruka stared the more she could resist no longer.

Michiru knew she was being watched. She had heard Haruka's sharp intake of breath when she had pushed the door open and seen her. It was almost too perfect for words. If Haruka was able to resist this then she had a lot more willpower than Michiru gave her credit for and she would have to step up her seductive symphony up a notch next time she tried.

She could practically hear Haruka's thought process screaming over the music as she debated her latest moral dilemma but, after much more time that Michiru thought it would have taken, she felt the warmth of Haruka's body behind her. A hand rested on her stomach but Michiru kept playing, even as she felt that hand travel downwards to toy with the elastic hem of her underwear.

Perfect.

"Haruka what are you doing?" she asked, the picture of innocence.

"Just admiring you," Haruka replied, her lips pressed close to Michiru's ear and Michiru just about managed to suppress a shiver.

"I'm trying to practise," she said with a tone that very much said 'well don't'.

"You practise in your underwear?" Haruka asked.

"It's hot," Michiru replied as if that much was obvious. She was practising in underwear designed to seduce because of the heat outside rather than between her legs.

"You're hot," Haruka returned.

"You're so eloquent," Michiru teased.

"Haven't you been practising for long enough?" Haruka asked, placing soft kisses along Michiru's neck, dipping her fingers underneath the hem of her underwear to caress her skin. If she could work her up enough without actually touching her clit then by the time Haruka finally did get Michiru out of the flimsy material she could have her way with her, hard and fast; just the way both of them liked it.

"I've only been doing it for ten minutes," Michiru laughed.

"But you can take a break right?" Haruka asked.

"Are you that distracted by my playing?" Michiru asked. "Or are you just bored?"

"It's hard not to be distracted when you're in here in only this," Haruka said snapping the elastic gently against Michiru's skin.

"If you hadn't walked in a second ago you would never have even known," Michiru pointed out. Haruka was cracking – Michiru knew she was, just by the heat of her body and the way her hands were beginning to grasp just a little bit harder. Well she would give her a little longer and then let Haruka have her way. Michiru wasn't going to make it easy on her because feeling Haruka squirm behind her was just too much fun.

"I'm so glad I did," Haruka said as she brushed Michiru's hair away from her neck so she could trace her tongue lightly over her skin. "I would not have missed this sight for anything in the world."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Haruka said. Her breath ghosted over Michiru's already heated skin and Michiru just about managed to keep up her mask of indifference. "You look absolutely stunning."

"You think so?"

"Definitely," Haruka said. "I love the colour, it really suits you."

"Thank you."

"It would look even better on the floor," Haruka said.

"Oh really?"

"Definitely," Haruka said, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Haruka..." Michiru practically moaned as she put down her violin and turned round in Haruka's arms to face her.

"Yeah?"

Michiru leaned in close, wrapping a hand around Haruka's neck to softly caress the hair at the nape of her neck. She pressed her body right up against Haruka's making sure that her breasts pressed together and that Haruka got the perfect view of them. She felt Haruka stiffen and she knew that now was the perfect time to let her off the hook.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she whispered hotly in Haruka's ear.

Instantly Haruka's hands were in her hair and her lips were pressing against Michiru's and they were kissing furiously, hands scrabbling for purchase. Michiru began undoing the buttons on Haruka's shirt, both of them desperate to get down to skin. Her little display had left both of them tenser than either of them had realised.

"Bed?" Haruka asked between kisses as she let Michiru push her open shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"God yes," Michiru panted.

Still with her lips attached to Haruka's Michiru pushed her towards the bed. She slipped one of her hands up Haruka's back to her bra strap and unclasped it. Haruka let if fall to the floor along with her shirt before she let Michiru push her down onto the bed. She shifted into a more comfortable position, smirking as Michiru climbed on top of her, her beautiful thighs straddling her hips.

"Now this sight I like even more," Haruka said.

"Oh do you now?"

"Very much," Haruka replied that same smirk still playing about her lips. "Still think you'd look better out of this though." She gave the elastic another playful snap.

"I think you're going to have to wait a little longer for that though," Michiru said.

"Really?" Haruka practically whined.

"Yes," Michiru said giving her a playful slap. "Now I know you love hearing me play so much but after you go feeling me up while I'm trying to practice... well I think you're going to have to be punished."

"Oh really?" Haruka said raising an eyebrow.

"No talking," Michiru said firmly.

"But..."

"I said no talking," Michiru said again. Haruka dutifully closed her mouth. "Now put your hands above your head."

A thrill ran through Haruka as she raised her hands over her head, not taking her eyes of Michiru. Michiru leaned forward, making sure to press herself up against Haruka as she did, and opened the bottom draw of the bedside cabinet. She rummaged around until she found out what she was looking for. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, letting them dangle off her index finger as she pulled back, allowing Haruka see just what she was in for. Haruka's eyes widened slightly before a smirk spread across her lips.

"This is different," she said. "You handcuffing me."

"What did I say about talking?" Michiru asked sternly.

"Sorry," Haruka said but she was unable to stop the grin from spreading across her face as Michiru leaned forward again and snapped the handcuffs around her wrists, trapping her to the bed-frame. A similar smirk playing about Michiru's lips as she sat back and admired her handiwork. She traced a fingertip down Haruka's neck and over the centre of her chest.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Michiru asked. "I have told you about talking but you continue to do it." As she spoke she continued to run her fingertips over Haruka's skin. A soft gasp left Haruka's lips as Michiru ran a finger over one of her nipples. Michiru bit her lip as she watched Haruka's face contorting in pleasure. It really was a sight to behold and Michiru realised just why Haruka enjoyed teasing her so much.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Haruka's skin, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck to her breasts. She swirled her tongue over Haruka's nipple and relished in the soft gasp that left Haruka's lips. Michiru's smirk only widened as she gently scraped her teeth over the nipple she was lavishing attention on. Haruka pulled on the handcuffs as Michiru blew cold air on it before she moved over to do the same to the other.

Haruka just about managed to hold it together as Michiru began trailing kisses down her stomach and to the waistband of her trousers. Michiru's tongue licked along the hem as she undid the button and zip. She looked up into Haruka's eyes as she hooked her fingers inside both her trousers and her underwear, pulling them down and off, letting them fall to the floor once they were gone. She began tracing soft kisses up the inside of Haruka's thigh, parting them so she could nestle herself between them properly.

"Michiru!" Haruka moaned softly as she felt Michiru's lips mere inches away from her cunt. Michiru smirked, she had her exactly where she wanted her. She looked up into Haruka's face, relishing the look of pleasure and frustration gracing her features.

"Yes?"

"Please..." Haruka begged.

"Please what?" Michiru asked grinning. "What would you like me to do?"

"Please touch me," Haruak finally managed to choke out.

"I can do better than that," Michiru said.

With not other warning she gave Haruka a long slow lick going to swirl around her clit. Haruka sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and pulled on the handcuffs as Michiru slid a finger inside her, beginning to pump it in and out in time with the flicks of her tongue. She wanted to tangle her fingers in Michiru's hair and pull her closer, she wanted to thrust her hips up into Michiru's face but Michiru's free hand on her hip held her down and, more than anything, she wanted Michiru out of those clothes and on top of her. She could feel her stomach coiling as Michiru added another finger and began to increase her speed.

"Michiru..." she panted. "I'm close."

Michiru pulled away, slipping her fingers out of Haruka and slowly began to circle her finger over her clit. Haruka was panting, desperate to feel more but unable to get anything as Michiru seemed determined to keep her just on the brink of her orgasm. This must be punishment for all the times Haruka had done the exact same thing to her.

"What do you want Haruka?" Michiru asked smirking.

"I want..." Haruka began but was cut off by a stuttering gasp as Michiru bowed her head and flicked her tongue over her clit.

"Yes?" Michiru asked when she pulled away, feigning innocence.

"I want to touch you," Haruka finally chocked out. Michiru was a goddess – a devious and wicked goddess but a goddess none the less – and Haruka wanted nothing more than her beneath her and screaming out her ecstasy.

"I suppose you deserve a reward," Michiru said as she began to crawl up Haruka's body until they were eye level. "You have been _so_ good after all." Michiru stroked a hand through Haruka's hair and used that hold as leverage to pull her into a heated kiss. She slipped her tongue passed Haruka's open lips to massage it against hers and Haruka moaned as she tasted herself on Michiru's tongue.

As they kissed Michiru leaned forward and unclasped the handcuffs. As soon as she was free Haruka sunk her hands into Michiru's hair pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. An arm wrapped around Michiru's waist and Haruka used that leverage to flip their positions so that Michiru was underneath her. She took hold of her wrists and pinned them to the bed either side of her head. Michiru smirked up at her.

"You shouldn't have done that," Haruka stated as she took one of Michiru's wrists and snapped the handcuff closed around it.

"Oh really?" Michiru asked still smirking at her.

"Really," Haruka replied as she secured Michiru's other wrist in the handcuffs. "Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"I hope so," Michiru laughed as Haruka began kissing her neck while trailing her fingertips up the inside of her thigh.

A soft gasp left Michiru's lips as Haruka gave her a rub through her underwear. She tried to thrust her hips up into Haruka's hand but Haruka seemed to have anticipated this and drew her hand away. Another gasp left her as Haruka scraped her teeth over Michiru's collarbone as she began moving kisses down from her neck to her breasts.

"You look absolutely stunning," Haruka said as she ran her thumb over one of Michiru's nipples.

"Really?" Michiru asked as Haruka continued to tease her through the lace. Michiru sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as Haruka began playing with her other nipple, toying with her.

"Really," Haruka said. "Whenever you come home you're allowed to wear this and only this, that is an order."

"Yes Miss," Michiru grinned. Haruka began trailing kisses and licks down Michiru's stomach until she reached the hem of her underwear. She took the elastic in her teeth, pulled it back slightly and let it snap against Michiru's skin. Haruka slid her hands up the inside of Michiru's thighs, parting them, before leaning forward and giving her a long, slow lick through the lace. Michiru gasped and her thighs quaked at the sensation.

"So wet already?" Haruka chuckled. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

She hooked her fingers inside the hem of Michiru's underwear and slowly began to pull them down, making sure to look into Michiru's eyes the entire time. Michiru's gaze never faltered as Haruka tossed the flimsy material over her shoulder and began to make her way back up between Michiru's legs, her lips mere millimetres from Michiru's skin the entire time.

"Haruka..." Michiru moaned her name softly as she felt Haruka's breath ghosting over her sensitive cunt.

"Yes?" Haruka asked. "There are so many things I could do to you right now but I don't think I will just yet. First I need to teach you a lesson for being such a wanton little tease." Michiru watched as Haruka set back on the bed, spread her legs and began to rub her clit, putting on a show for Michiru's entertainment.

Two could play at this teasing game and Haruka relished the hunger in Michiru's eyes as she watched her rub herself. She had only intended to work Michiru up into begging her to touch her but that unabashed desire and lust blazing in Michiru's eyes was working her up far more than she had realised it would. Then again, she shouldn't have been that surprised; Michiru just had that effect on her.

"Haruka..." Michiru panted.

"Yeah?" Haruka was just about holding it together as she continued to rub herself a little faster. Michiru had already taken her to nearly breaking point and she could feel her orgasm beginning to pull her towards the bring of oblivion.

"Cum for me," Michiru said. "I want to watch you."

As if on command Haruka began to speed up, keeping her eyes as focused on Michiru as she possibly could. That hunger, desire and lust was still burning in her eyes as Michiru watched Haruka sink two fingers inside herself pumping them in and out as she brought herself closer to the edge.

With Michiru's name on her lips Haruka's fingers pushed her over the brink and she came. She continued to trust her fingers in and out of herself to make sure that she rode out her orgasm, keeping her gaze locked with Michiru's. Michiru was teasing her bottom lip with her teeth and tugging on the handcuffs, desperate to either touch Haruka or do something to relieve the throbbing, almost aching need between her legs. She was practically writhing on the sheets she was wound so tightly.

Once she had come down from the high of her orgasm Haruka positioned herself back between Michiru's legs, reaching up with a shaking hand to pull her into a heated kiss. Without question Michiru opened her mouth and allowed Haruka's tongue entrance to massage against her own giving the handcuffs another tug, desperate to touch. Haruka pulled back from the kiss and placed the fingers that had been inside her only moments before at Michiru's lips. Michiru wrapped her tongue around them, practically devouring the taste of her lover on them.

"So have you learnt your lesson about being a terrible little tease?" Haruka asked as she drew her fingers out of Michiru's mouth to slowly run them over her bottom lip. A soft groan sounded in Michiru's throat and she nodded.

"Yes."

"Good," Haruka smiled before pressing a soft kiss to Michiru's cheek. "I think you're earned yourself a reward."

She trailed another line of kisses down Michiru's body, this time not stopping until she was nestled between her thighs. Her tongue darted out to give Michiru a long lick up to swirl her tongue over her clit. A series of breathy moans left Michiru's lips as Haruka slid two fingers inside her, slowly stroking her as her tongue played with her clit. Haruka heard the handcuffs clink in protest against the bed-frame and felt Michiru's thighs trembling as she crooked her fingers upwards and made Michiru see stars.

"Haruka I'm..." Michiru panted.

Haruka didn't stop to reply she just kept up her relentless attack with both her tongue and her fingers. She felt Michiru clenching around her until, after a few more flicks with her tongue, Michiru's orgasm crashed over her like a wave. She moaned as she came, convulsing and shaking around Haruka who kept up her relentless pace, wanting to draw the pleasure out for her lover for as long as possible.

Finally her movements slowed and Michiru slumped against the bed, utterly spent. Haruka pulled back and lay down on the bed next to her. She reached over and undid the handcuffs. As soon as she was free Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and pulled her into a kiss, sinking her fingers into soft blonde hair. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and pulled her closer, relishing the feeling of Michiru's warmth against her body. She pulled back and brushed a lock of Michiru's hair out of her eyes.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. Michiru took hold of her hand, linking their fingers together and pressed a soft kiss to her wrist.

"So are you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So," Haruka said after a pause, "what was all this in aid of." She played with one of the straps of Michiru's bra to emphasis her point.

"I saw you watching me play the last time I was practising," Michiru said and Haruka felt her face heat up.

"You saw that?"

"I certainly did," Michiru grinned wickedly. "So I thought I'd have some fun with you seeing as you love to hear me play so much."

"It's more watching you that anything else," Haruka said. "I meant what I said by the way," she added after a pause.

"About what?"

"About you only being allowed to wear this when you're at home," Haruka replied as she gave the bra strap she had been fiddling with a playful snap.

"Okay," Michiru laughed rolling her eyes, settling her head against Haruka's shoulder.

"So," Haruka asked, after a moment's silence, smirking, "when is your next concert?"


End file.
